The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode (LED) device for an electronic instrument such as a portable telephone.
The LED device is used as an edge light for an illuminating panel as a back light for illuminating a liquid crystal display (LCD) from the underside thereof.
FIG. 7 is a plan view showing a conventional portable telephone. The portable telephone 20 has an LCD 21, three LED devices 22 for the LCD 21, a plurality of key switches 23, and a plurality of LED devices 24 for illuminating the key switches 23. Thus, a number of LED devices must be provided in the portable telephone.